


Return

by kangaji (chocomalt)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please be warned, a little dark, it gets a little angst-y too, that’s already kinky, young master wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomalt/pseuds/kangaji
Summary: Wonwoo hasn't been home in five years. He's forgotten what's left for him back there.Until, of course, he learns that Mingyu has always been waiting for him to return.





	1. eins

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I had a dream. I'm always inspired by my dreams so, uhhhh—here. _*throws Meanie fic at you*_  
>  It's not for kids. :) You know yourself. It's not edited so please do comment corrections.

I was nervous walking into my own house. I hadn't seen it in years. My parents had on five years more than I remembered them. They had renovated so much of it that I barely knew where I was.

I recognized his eyes first. Dark, piercing but still gentle. It was that gentleness that told me who he was. 

"Welcome home, Young Master."

I hadn't approached him to be greeted, so yes, I was taken by surprise when he addressed me in such a way. 

"You're still here?" I didn't intend to sound so cold and unwelcoming. It was the intrigue. I really did wonder why he was still working for my family. 

"I was waiting for you," he smiled. "A servant should loyally wait for his Master's return."

I scoffed. He definitely grew up in my family—seeing how he talked as if he'd been trained to cater to my every need. 

"Go wait in my room," I ordered him.

"As you wish," he answered without protest and then disappeared out of sight.

I let out a deep sigh and pushed the door to the common room open. My parents were seated at the coffee table, poised and waiting for me. 

"Mother, I'm home."

My mother's composure was shattered at that moment. She turned her head to me, tears brimmed her eyes and got up to embrace me—all in a split second. My father, just as I remembered, did not visibly show any sign of emotion beneath his aged exterior. 

"Wonwoo-ya," she sobbed into my shoulder. I was stiff in her arms. I made eye contact with my father and then casted my eyes to the ground. Even after all these years, he intimidated me—but even to this day, I couldn't excessively show it. Fear is a sign of weakness, he would say. Never show it to anyone. I felt chills reminiscing the memories of him accidentally locking the door of the storage shed in our garden—of course, trapping me inside. I spent the night there but thankfully, not alone.

When my mother released me, she stepped aside for my father to have his chance—as if he would hold me in his arms. She knew he wouldn't, but she did so anyway. I bowed. 

"I've returned, father." 

He gave me a nod. Then he lifted his hand up, flicked his wrist twice and dismissed me. I swallowed and turned back to my mother, giving her a small smile.

"I hope your son doesn't disappoint me again—" 

The door shut after my father's words made it through. I clenched my fists and tried as calmly as I could to walk to my room unaffected. The location hadn't changed—second floor, last door down the hall on the left. The interior was different though. It was modernized and smelled new—as if no one had been down this corridor. It made sense. My brother's room was on the other wing, so we would have plenty of our own space.

I grabbed the handle firmly and pushed into my room. I should have expected my mind to be filled to the brim with responsibilities that flooded back. My father was a man of expectations—as his son, there was no room for anything but success. I let out another sigh and pushed the door gently—

And there he was—standing there, right by the foot of my king-sized bed.

"I kept your room the same," he smiled at me. 

I approached him wordlessly. Standing within arm's reach, right in front of him. 

"Kim Mingyu," I uttered quietly, gritting my teeth.

"Yes, Young Master?" He answered in a lower amplitude. It ticked me off. The way he addressed me, the way he looked different from all those years ago—even the way some parts of him felt the same.

I used both hands to push him down onto the bed. He didn't flinch. I pinned him down. He didn't struggle. I moved to grab both his arms, holding them down by his head. He watched me carefully and then an inconspicuous smile formed on his lips. I grabbed his collar, glaring at him with an intensity that felt like I could melt hig straight through. I was furious but also—

"Wonwoo-hyung," he whispered and I lost it.

I pressed my lips onto his—hard. It was sloppy and he jolted just slightly in surprise but then I felt him sinking his weight onto the bed. He let me do as I pleased. I moved my lips against him furiously, sealing them tight. I was losing my breath but it only meant that he was too. I felt him try to release his hands so I let them go and ran my fingers through his hair. I got on top of him, making sure my lips never left his and trapped him beneath me. He gripped at my shirt, letting go of soft moans that eased my anger. When I felt satisfied, I released him—both of us out of breath. His eyes finally wavered. They were unfocused and I noticed him clenching his jaw. 

I got off him but he made no sudden movements. And it was when I pushed up against him to stand that I felt his hardness. He shut his eyes. Whatever spell he want reciting in his head to try and calm himself down didn't seem to be working. 

"Take it off," I said. 

I crossed my arms and waited for him to respond. He pushed himself up with his elbows to sit on the bed and trained his eyes on me. The whole time, his eyes were locked to mine. His hands worked at his pants, carefully undoing the button—too slowly. 

I clicked my tongue at him in distaste but he didn't show any fear. He still kept his eyes on mine. I wasn't in the mood for games. I charged at him and shoved him further onto the bed so that he was sat legs apart, right in the middle. I climbed into the space between his long legs with my knees, kneeling so that I was higher than he was. I tore at his pants. They were irrelevant. 

"Young Master—" He was about to protest. He was supposed to serve me, so I suppose taken matters into my own hands unnerved him.

"Don't." I stopped him and grabbed his collar, ripping his plain dress shirt buttonless. It ripped too easily so I tossed it to the side. His eyes trailed down his own body. I was consumed by the image of his half-naked torso. He was much more built—not too lean but never too muscular. His body was beautiful. 

I traced the contours of his form and he shuddered. It irked me—the way he responded to my touch. I wanted to mark his skin. He was panting. The heat of his skin urged me on. I tugged his pants down urgently and reached for his length. He winced at my contact, jumping and then shutting his eyes. I smirked at his response and squeezed him gently. Immediately, he threw his head back and let out sounds that just ushered me onwards.

"W-Wonwoo-hyung," he called me by my name again. I felt something strike inside me. 

He reached for my hands, fumbling to hold them. "Mingyu," I said in a tone that warned him off.

"H-hyung, I—"

"Let me," I commanded and circled my thumb around his tip—avoiding the most sensitive spot. He groaned. My frustration was completely dissipated. I felt like rewarding him.

I sat on my heels and then bent down, opening my mouth to take him between my lips. He stopped me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pressed against me.

"You shouldn't—" 

He barely managed to say that. I knew what he was worried about but I didn't care. 

"Teach me," I said and peered up at him.

"Young Master, you shouldn't—" He shook his head and I kissed the tip of his length. His eyes grew wide.

"Teach me," I repeated again and took him deeper.

"Wonwoo!" He slipped. I pulled back.

"Wonwoo?" I questioned him. It was strange hearing purely my name from his mouth. He stared at me for a long moment—totally still. 

"Softly... do it like how you kissed me," he finally explained. I smirked and took his whole length in—gagging. 

"Slowly," he urged and tugged at my hair to hold me back. "You'll choke, hyung—"

My teeth grazed him and he hissed. He guided me the whole way until he pulled my collar softly, easing me away from his throbbing hardness. 

"No," I scolded him when I could speak. "Do it in my mouth."

"But—" 

I didn't let him finish. I engulfed him in my mouth slowly, sliding down. I looked up at him to see what kind of expression he had. The look of pure ecstasy. I enjoyed the thought of making him feel good. Instinctively, I used my tongue. I was eager to release the pent up stress that throbbed between my lips. He was a mess. His grip on my shirt tightened and with a loud cry, he filled my mouth with the evidence of his pleasure. 

He quickly pushed me back and jolted up on his feet. Frantically, he grabbed tissues and held them under my chin. His face was full of worry. 

I pushed his hand away and swallowed. His expression was priceless. I used the back of my hand to wipe my lips. 

"Go clean up," I told him. He regained his calm expression and put his pants on. I reached to button them up for him and he gasped. Then he relaxed again. 

"Understood, Young Master." 

I scoffed again at the silly title. I grabbed a shirt from my wardrobe and flung it at his feet. 

"Wear that."

It was a plain white dress-shirt—almost like the one I ripped. He looked the best in those and I had plenty. He picked it up and dressed himself quickly. 

I sighed and jumped onto the bed. The moment I shut my eyes, I breathed in his scent that remained on the sheets. It stuck so easily. I laughed. 

* * *


	2. zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The [extra] section might be a little dark. I can't believe I'm updating either xD Hopefully, this continues because I really want to finish this. Unedited again. Comments would be appreciated. :)

I dozed off. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn shut. It was nightfall. His scent was gone. I was sweating. It felt like I had just woken up from a nightmare—but I couldn't remember. 

"Mingyu?" I called out to him the darkness and he answered almost right away.

"Yes, Young Master?" 

"Sleep with me," I said.

I could feel his presence approaching the bed. It was way too big for a single person. The size made the emptiness feel more obvious. I made room and pulled the covers open for him. I couldn't really see him, but I could feel his hesitation. 

"Young Master, I—"

"Here," I interrupted and patted the space beside me. He was protesting an awful lot more now. 

He finally crawled into bed with me. I pulled the covers over him too and snuggled close to him. And there it was—his familiar scent. It was easier to drift off to sleep. 

When I woke up, he was no longer next to me. I couldn't scold him. I didn't tell him to stay with me until morning. It didn't matter, really. He entered the room shortly enough, just as he was expected to.

"Young Master, the bath is ready." 

He bowed and turned to leave. I sat up in bed and then stopped him. 

"Wash me," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He nodded and then waited for me to get out of bed.

"Your father wants to see you at breakfast," he informed me as he scrubbed my pale skin with a soft sponge. 

His movements were nothing graceful, but he was gentle. I could indulge in the feeling of the material sliding along my body. I felt no need to respond. He bathed me in silence. It bothered me—this foreign silence that only adults could stand. Children would usually find it difficult to keep quiet. I noticed now how mature he had become. Five years ago, he was still a boy. The image was quite funny and I must have reacted to the thought because he halted his actions to observe me.

"Don't stop," I turned to him to say. He made no move to continue but his head turned a few degrees. I noticed it from the corner of my eyes.

"Young Master, if I scrub any more you will end up with rashes."

"Fine," I said and looked up at him, seated by the tub. "Get in."

"Pardon?" He blinked as if he didn't comprehend my instruction. I waded to the edge of the tub to give him space directly opposite me. 

"Get in," I repeated again. I watched him fold his trousers and scowled. "No, take it all off and get in."

He did as properly told this time, stripping away all clothing and stepping in. He placed himself as far away from me as he could, in an attempt to leave me space. I grabbed the side of the tub and glided over to him. The water level rose higher. Smirking, I got onto his lap and straddled him. He watched me—curiously and without protest. I wrapped my arms around him and brought my chin to rest on his shoulders. I breathed in his scent, slowly becoming concealed by the rose-scented bath. He was either stiff or still—the water made it hard to tell. I shut my eyes, embracing the warmth of his body. 

"Touch me," I whispered into his ears. I watched his jaw clench but that was the only movement he made after my words. "Mingyu," I warned him.

 

He slid his arms loosely around my waist. I felt the movement of his shoulder under my chin. 

"Your father is waiting," he reminded me. 

I wasn't in a rush, but I didn't intend to be late either. My father didn't think highly of people who kept him waiting. I reached for the towel and moved away from him. He inhaled deeply as if startled by the sudden space between us. I stood up to dry myself. He rushed to attempt to assist me but I took a step forward on prevented him from getting up. 

"Clean up and come," I said, dropping the towel on his head. 

The cold air felt electric on my skin. I suddenly missed the warm body sensation from minutes ago. 

My father was seated at the head of the table with his eyes shut tight when I walked into the dining room. He didn't like being kept waiting. I took the seat opposite my mother and she glanced worriedly at me. The old man made no action to punish me. But there were too many possibilities that he could do so that kept me on guard. 

Mingyu slipped into the room and stood by the wall swiftly and inconspicuously, but I noticed him anyway. It was an old habit—to know exactly where in the room he stood. We ate in silence like always. I knew better than to rest easy and almost flinched when my father raised his hand, waving his fingers to call for someone. Mingyu took the notice and approached. It was distasteful, so I made a mental note to lecture him later. Mingyu leaned down to listen to my father's request. What he did next took us all by surprise.

He grabbed the mug of hot coffee near him and splashed all its contents onto Mingyu. I could only watch in distraught. My knuckles turned white from how tightly I gripped my dining utensils. My mother screamed. Mingyu's face distorted only for a split second. That—idiot—just stood still. But my father didn't stop. He reached for the glass filled with water and smashed it onto the table, sending shards of class flying in all directions.

The table was wide enough so that my mother and I were safe but Mingyu—

"Leave," my father ordered Mingyu. He complied as if unaffected and returned to his position.

I finished breakfast unhindered. I couldn't get up until my father did, so once he was out of sight, I reached for my target.

"Mingyu," I called him despite his eyes already being on me. "Come."

His white shirt was stained with coffee. There was a thin string of blood on his face that resembled red thread. I brought him back to my room and sat him down carefully on my bed.

"Young Master, I—" He tried to protest for the umpteenth time since I came back. I ignored his cries and tore his shirt open. My father never drank lukewarm coffee. His toned abdomen was warm and glowing pinkish. I pushed him to lie down and grabbed the first aid kit. I couldn't let him protest again so I climbed up to straddle his legs and then tended to his injury. He watched me with immense focus. 

"Close your eyes," I said quietly and stuck a band-aid on his face. He blinked in awe and broke eye contact. I scoffed at him. "Rest."

I tugged the covers from beneath him and crawled under them, pulling them over the both of us. At such close proximity, I could tell that he had barely slept. I wrapped my body around his arms, holding him in place and soon enough, his breathing steadied. He fell asleep quickly as I had expected.

I cupped his sleeping face in the palm of my hands, savoring his heat. It annoyed me—the cuts on his pretty face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His expression rarely changed even when he was awake. It intrigued me when I could paint some kind of difference on his features. I huddled closer, yearning for his warmth. 

"Wonwoo..." He was mumbling his sleep. I felt the guilt when I recognized the intonation of my name. My father would never hurt me—at least not directly. Mingyu was my person, so his most logical choice was to hurt Mingyu in order to hurt me. He meant it was a warning. I sighed and pulled Mingyu closer. 

I had left all this behind once. I was too weak and unprepared then. Not anymore. I didn't consider that Mingyu would still be here—but he was. I moved and pecked his forehead. This time I was stronger. 

* * *

[extra]

"Is anyone there?" Wonwoo cried. His surroundings were dusty and dark. "Please..."

He couldn't help but sob. The air was eerie and cold. The breeze that occasionally passed through felt like it was calling out to him. Wonwoo brought his hands up to cover his ears. 

Suddenly, a dense object flew through the broken window, shattering the remains. 

"Hyung!" 

The voice was frantic and alert. Wonwoo immediately felt the nauseousness in his stomach dissipate. This familiarity brought him shocking reassurance. And seconds later, Mingyu climbed through the window. It was dark but Wonwoo noticed how he had bruises on his skinny arms. 

It wasn't important to him at the time. He charged at Mingyu and hugged him tightly, clinging on as if for his dear life. Mingyu wrapped the jacket he had around his waist over Wonwoo's shoulders. They were both shivering so he huddled closer to share his warmth. 

At one point, they both dozed off and it was morning. The gardener unlocked the shed to start his duties. Mingyu helped Wonwoo up and with two hands on his shoulders, led him out. He was crying when he ran into his mother's arms. Mingyu watched from afar and then left to clean himself up. 

"You're weak," Wonwoo's father stated bluntly. "I've been too lenient."

Later that day, he called Mingyu over to his study and sat Wonwoo down. Grabbing a book from his desk, he flung it at Mingyu. Mingyu dodged the book. Wonwoo yelled in protest. 

"Don't hurt him!" 

His father's expression grew dark. He grabbed a handful of Wonwoo's hair with one hand and turned to Mingyu. His face said it all. Reaching for another book, he threw it at Mingyu. This time, Mingyu didn't budge. It hit him and dropped to the floor. Wonwoo could only watch through his tears as Mingyu suffered. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think. I'll read the comments and see if I can satisfy your needs. ;)
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> -Malt


	3. drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea why this part was so hard to write. I knew what I wanted but I didn't know how to get there? So I ended up rewriting some parts like 4-5 times. XD HAHAHA Sorry for the delay.

He was still there when I opened my eyes. My movements stirred him awake. He bolted right up and tried to stand, but I held him back.

“Keep me warm,” I said to him and grabbed his hand so that he couldn’t leave. “I’m cold.”

 It was all it took for him to relax again. I adjusted myself so that there would be as much contact between us as possible. He didn’t move a single muscle—aside from the involuntary sounds of his heart beating that I could hear loudly in my ears.

“Young Master,” he said gently. “I should attend to my duties.”

I exhaled deeply and shut my eyes again, trying to conceal my annoyance.

“Isn’t your duty to attend to me?” I asked him a rhetorical question.

“Is there something I can get you, Young Master?” He questioned me.

He only shifted slightly to take a look at me. I felt agitated that he wanted to excuse himself. His gaze was expectant, but I had nothing in particular I needed from him in that moment.

 “No,” I dismissed him. “Come back to my room tonight.”

“Understood,” he nodded and then shifted himself off the bed. I didn’t see much of him for the rest of the day. It was strange, but I presumed that he had his other activities to carry out that I had taken his time from.

When evening came, he was absent at dinner. I quickly scanned the room, eyeing all his usual spots—but Mingyu was nowhere in sight. Suspicious ate at me. I retired to bed and called for Mingyu. Usually, he would have replied within seconds.

“Seungkwan!” 

I called for the one I always found standing beside Mingyu. He seemed quite close to Mingyu. He entered with an unsteady turn of the doorknob and stuttered as he spoke.  

“Y-yes, Young M-master?”

I felt my irritation rise to new levels.

“Where is Kim Mingyu?”

Seungkwan froze—visibly. He looked almost terrified, like a doe under headlights. I reiterated my question into an order.

“Bring Kim Mingyu.”

He was shaking. It was unsettling to look at. And just as that thought left my system, Seungkwan dropped to his knees and started sobbing. I eyed him incredulously.

“Y-your father—”

He barely managed to choke out two words, but those exact words immediately struck terror. My eyes widened upon reflex—as per usual regarding my _father_ issues. There was no need to hide it in private.

“What did he do?”

I grabbed Seungkwan’s collar, hoping to demand an answer. He grew pale as if he would pass out. I swallowed to suppress my bubbling rage—or was it deepening fear?

“Tell me,” I choked out. I was surprised by the tone of my own voice. I felt nauseousness in the pits of my stomach. The effects of adrenaline coursing through my whole body made me extremely restless.

“Young M-master, I think h-he’s in the shed,” Seungkwan cried and I let him go.

It was almost winter. My sheer pajamas could barely shield me from the cold and I hadn’t thought twice about shoes. I stormed to the shed at the back of the garden. It wasn’t as scary as I had remembered. Then I saw him—huddled by one of the wooden poles of the shed. His wrists tied to the pole like some animal. He was limp.

“Mingyu!”

I tried calling his name, hoping he would respond. He barely managed a groan. I lifted his chin up and he opened his eyes slowly. He was freezing. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to donate some—any—of the body heat I had. The shed wasn’t as immune to the weather as it had been all those years ago. It was permeable to cold and at this rate, I knew that he wouldn’t survive the night if we stayed.

“Young Master,” Mingyu whispered weakly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t… come—”

“Shut up,” I yelled at him through gritted teeth—whether it was due to anger or the cold, I didn’t know. “What does that matter right now?”

“Wonwoo…” He uttered my name just so that it was barely audible and then passed out.

I was struck with panic. If I waited until morning, Mingyu wouldn’t make it. But if I made a big deal of getting Mingyu out, word would surely reach my Father. I was out of options.

I fumbled around for garden scissors—there were definitely a pair lying around somewhere. When I found them, I cut Mingyu loose and he fell against me. His body was so cold and still—I hated it. Mingyu was always warm and alive. To see him like this was absolutely terrifying. I felt sick.

My vision blurred. I tried to pull Mingyu closer, but it felt like I was losing him. Eventually, I managed to get him on my back. My only goal was to bring him back into the house. Seungkwan was waiting at the entrance. He rushed to leverage some of Mingyu’s weight off of me.

“Get him into the shower,” I ordered Seungkwan and we dragged him into the closest bathroom. My feet were dirty and cold, but I didn’t care—I turned the shower on hot and pulled him under the stream of water with me.

“I’ll go fetch a change of clothes!” Seungkwan announced.

“For Mingyu too—something warm,” I told him. “Bring my car keys and a coat too.”

“I’ll bring two coats!”

Seungkwan left us and I turned my attention back to Mingyu. He hadn’t opened his eyes but he was breathing normally. I reached up to cup his cheeks, checking to see if he was warm enough. It wasn’t effective but it didn’t matter.

When Seungkwan returned, he helped Mingyu get dressed. Seungkwan rushed out first with our wet clothes and I dragged Mingyu out with me. 

“How dare you?”

My father’s voice thwarted across the room. My mother stood beside him, following him closely as he stormed towards me. I resisted the urge to stand frozen in fear. His arm was raised so I got in between him and Mingyu, but it all happened so fast. The next minute, my mother was on the floor. I was stunned. Mingyu was barely conscious. My mother got to her feet quickly and held my father back.

“Go!” She yelled at me.

I jumped. Holding tightly onto Mingyu, I pulled him away and looked back at my mother once more. She nodded at me. I had never seen such a look on her face—that look of defiance. I let go of my composed expression and gave her a sad smile. She shook her head as if to tell me that it was alright and that was all the courage I needed. 

I buckled Mingyu into the passenger seat and drove off. I didn’t look back—only forward. Mingyu was clearly running a fever. I navigated to the nearest hospital and ran inside.

“Help!” I grabbed desperately at the first person dressed in white. “Help me.”

The doctor followed me outside. When he spotted Mingyu, he gave instructions to the other staff. I watched closely, following him.

They moved Mingyu to a private room, stuck an IV in his arm and told me that he was fine—just slightly dehydrated, and very cold. 

“Are you the patient’s guardian?” The doctor who had attended to Mingyu proceeded with the questions.

“Yes.”

“I’m Dr. Yoon Jeonghan,” he introduced himself and shook my hand. “He just needs bed rest. Once he finishes this drip, he can just rest at home.”

“I understand.”

“Oh, and make sure he eats something later. His fever should subside soon and his injuries have been tended to,” the doctor continued to explain.

“Injuries?”

“Just a few bruises here and there,” he said, checking the IV again once more. “Your friend will be fine.”

“He’s not my friend,” I told him.

The doctor didn’t say anything further and just smiled. Once he left, I pulled out my phone to make the necessary arrangements. 

_“Soonyoung-ah, I left. That place is still on hold, right? I’ll take it. I just transferred the amount to your account.”_

[extra]  


“So you don’t want to go back?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo, worriedly after hearing all the stories his friend spewed out in the moments he was drunk. 

“I just…” Wonwoo tried to provide an explanation for the reason in his mind but he couldn’t find the words.

“Because there’s nothing left for you back there?” Soonyoung pushed questions to help him. 

Of course, being this far away from all his troubles—Wonwoo was free. But he knew that it was only temporary. Once he finished his studies, he was expected to return home. Just like all his friends would. He would have nothing right now without his parents’ support.

“Soonyoung-ah, I’m going to get a job.”

“What?” Soonyoung looked at his friend as if he’d gone mad. “You?” 

“Please,” Wonwoo pleaded for both his friend to stop questioning him and to start helping him. 

“Fine,” Soonyoung sighed. “I know all your skills anyways so I’ll ask my father.”

“No,” Wonwoo stopped him. “I don’t want special treatment. I have to do this myself.”

“You’re serious…” Soonyoung observed blatantly. “I’ll find something for you then.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like this chapter doesn't match up to the others. XD It's kind of a turning point? Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep up with updating HAHAHA. Please be proud of me, I've made it past 2 chapters DALKJLJLKWJ This has not happened in a long time xD
> 
> Join the SEVENTEEN HOST CLUB! It’s on Discord!
> 
> \- Malt


	4. vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Extra long chapter? It’s for @wonuily aka JWW’s babygirl. Good luck on your assignments—our meanie talks have made this chapter possible!  
> Okay, so I don’t know what to say before you get into it but see if you can guess what my favorite kind of scene is.
> 
> And... uhhh, I’m writing this on barely any sleep but it seems great stuff comes from sleeplessness so we’ll see. XD Please point out errors for me ;-; I’m lazy.

 

“Everything’s been set up.” Soonyoung took once glance at Mingyu and then handed me the keys. “Here.”

“Thank you for everything,” I smiled and pat him on the back.

“So that’s your reason, huh?” He scoffed, eyeing Mingyu again.

I didn’t answer him. It wasn’t that I was denying it. If it was before, I could have easily denied it—but now, I wasn’t so sure.

“Wonwoo…”

I turned at the sound of Mingyu’s voice calling my name. I immediately felt relief wash over me. It was as if I had waited to hear that.

“I’ll go and call the doctor then,” Soonyoung excused himself.

I approached Mingyu and sat down beside him. He looked up at me and tried to sit up.

“Young Master, I’m fine.” He smiled. “Let’s go home.”

“No,” I told him.

He looked absolutely confused. His face was still pale. His gaze was unsteady.

“But—”

“We won’t go home,” I said sternly. “If we go home, my father could…”

I found myself unable to say what my father would do to Mingyu if he returned. The image of Mingyu just a few hours earlier was deeply ingrained in my mind. Just thinking about what my father could do beyond that was sickening. I felt the nauseousness creep upon me all over again.

“Young Master, it doesn’t matter—I’m just Mingyu,” he said weakly and I felt the heat rise.

What did he mean? I wasn’t sure, but it still angered me. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear.

“Kim Mingyu!” I yelled.

“Did I say something wrong?” He argued, barely able to project his voice.

“I’m taking you with me,” I snarled. “We’re going somewhere else.”

Both Soonyoung and the doctor stood at the door. I ignored the fact that they could have overheard. There was nothing to hide.

“Kim Mingyu-ssi?” The doctor approached Mingyu and informed him that he would be fit for discharge.

Soonyoung’s smile was teasing. I knew that he wanted to get a rise out of me—a reaction of some sort. Sadly, I wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction.

“Mingyu,” I approached him. “We’re leaving.”

“Young Master,” he tried to protest.

“Stop that,” I told him softly, cupping his chin so that his eyes would meet mine. “There’s no need for that anymore.”

“But—”

“Mingyu-ya,” I called his name. He froze, parted his lips slightly in surprise and then widened his eyes at me in curiosity. “Let’s go home.”

Soonyoung offered to drive. Mingyu watched silently as I interacted with Soonyoung. His eyes looked as if he had plenty of questions, but he wouldn’t voice any of them. I informed Soonyoung that I’d sit with Mingyu and then slid into the car beside him.

* * *

The place wasn’t enormous. It was a single bedroom, single bathroom apartment on the outskirts. I had predicted this day could eventually come so I had worked hard to make my own living while I finished my studies. Of course, it was without my parent’s knowledge. Silently, I had set myself up with a plan B just in case I really couldn’t stay at home. Who knew that this plan would be executed because of Kim Mingyu. When I had calculated the equations, he wasn’t a variable—and I hadn’t considered at all that he would be. Maybe if he wasn’t, I could have endured it. But because he was, I didn’t need to either.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Mingyu decided on his own upon seeing the arrangements.

“No,” I stopped him, grabbing his arm. “Sleep next to me—like before. It helps me sleep.”

I felt the explanation was necessary. The anxious feeling—worrying that he would protest was new to me. He didn’t have to do as I said anymore.

“Alright, Young—”

He stopped short but I knew what he was about to say. It never bothered me so much as it did now.

“You’re not my person anymore,” I spoke up. “Do as you please. Don’t mind me.”

“Why not?” He asked.

I was taken by surprise. I hadn’t expected the question. Clearly, it was his way of following my instructions to do as he pleased but it was so foreign. I hadn’t gotten used to it yet.

“You don’t work for my family anymore,” I explained in the most simplest way.

“Hyung,” he addressed me in such a way that suddenly felt so unfamiliar to my ears. “I stayed because it was your house. Even if you were not there, it was the only place for me. I—”

“Don’t,” I stopped him.

“There’s nowhere else for me to go,” he continued as if he had taken my orders to do as he pleased all too literally. “I’ll go wherever you take me, I’ll stay wherever you put me, because I choose to. That makes me my own person, but I choose to be your person.”

“Let’s go to bed,” I said and brought a hand up to smoothen out his hair. I felt the need to.

“Alright,” he nodded and allowed me to pull him down onto the bed beside me. He body followed where I led, moving compliantly and comfortably next to mine. He was as warm as always. I pulled him closer.

“Mingyu-ya?” I said in the darkness.

The way his name came out was more like a question. I wasn’t as certain as I was used to being. It felt strange. He as Mingyu, but also not the same Mingyu—all of a sudden.

“Hm?” He answered without turning to face me. I felt comfortable this way. He couldn’t see my face. I could hear his breath against my neck. The familiarity of his body near me was so normal, but who he had become was unknown to me in that moment.

“Will you stay?” I asked. “With me?”

He went silent. His breathing didn’t falter—but he grew awfully quiet. I felt the seconds stretch into hours. A sinking feeling threatened to suffocate me until his response came as a soft whisper against my ears.

“Of course.”

* * *

I woke up early that morning and prepared breakfast. It wasn’t anything fancy. I just put ingredients on heat—eggs, bacon, toast and the sort. I even made coffee. Mingyu was still fast asleep and I didn’t plan on waking him up. He needed the rest more than he needed breakfast, which could certainly wait for him. I wasn’t sure if he prefered a more Korean-styled breakfast, but this was at most what I could manage from my time abroad.

Soonyoung had arranged for everything to be stocked—clothes, household supplies and even furniture were all in place. It was the true definition of ready-to-move-in.

“Hyung?” Mingyu rubbed his eyes sleepily, approaching the separated kitchen area from the bedroom.

He blinked as if surprised and the sleep completely washed away.

“The doctor said you should eat,” I told him and sat down at the table.

I had already prepared his seat. We’d never eaten together before and come to think of it, I’ve never seen him eat.

“You cooked?” He asked, and I realized what the meaning was behind his sudden look of revelation.

“I’m not helpless, you know,” I chuckled thinking about his possible preconception of my spoiled rich brat-tedness.

“I—”

He looked as if he had misspoken. I shook my head and gestured for him to eat. He shut up and turned to his food, slightly bemused. I felt strangely proud.

He ate silently, chewing in small bites. I wondered if the food didn’t taste that great but that worry turned into fear that he was not yet fully recovered.

“Does it taste bad or are you having difficulty eating?” I questioned him.

“Hm?” He perked up as if he hadn’t been paying attention. “No, it’s—good.”

“Eat slowly,” I reminded him. “You stomach might not be used to it since you didn’t eat at all yesterday.”

“Yes, si—” He froze midway. I almost laughed. It was becoming funny—the way he had to catch himself. He had built habits perfect for working for my father.

“Here,” I grabbed a piece from my own plate and held it out to him with my chopsticks.

His reaction was priceless. He seemed like he was uncomfortable, but he didn’t reject my actions. He parted his lips and leaned in to take a bite, chewing with his eyes trained on his plate.

“Will you take a shower?” He asked suddenly.

“Yes, after I clean up the dishes.”

“I’ll do it—!” He offered.

“We can do it together then,” I said. “We’ll finish faster.”

Mingyu was quite skilled at cleaning dishes. I wasn’t aware of what his duties were exactly back at home, but it definitely seemed like he’d done the dishes plenty of times before. He was a little clumsy, I observed. He lathered the dishes skillfully, cleaning off all stains but on multiple occasions they slipped in his hands and clanked loudly into the sink. I washed the bubbles off the dishes and set them on the rack. Teamwork helped us accomplish the task quickly.

“Will you need help in the shower?” Mingyu asked first.

It was beyond what I would ever expect. Maybe it was normal that he got involved in bathtimes, but maybe he had some other motive. I couldn’t be sure. The fact that he questioned it as an offer first was surprising.

“No,” I said. He looked almost disappointed. His face deflated visibly. “But join me.”

His eyes widened and he did that blinking thing that made him look confused. I grinned and grabbed his hand. Whatever was between us was new to me—it was strange, but I wasn’t disinclined to it. It felt different, but he was still the same person.

* * *

I stripped in front of him and he stood there, stiff and completely still.

“Are you going to shower with clothes on?” I asked.

He looked absolutely confused. His eyes wandered from my face, to the shower and then to other lower regions. I was impatient so I pulled him closer by the hand. I took the initiative to unbutton his shirt and removed every article of clothing that covered his body. He didn’t fight back. He just watched me with the silly awestruck expression. I reached my hand to grab his and tugged him into the shower.

It was a tight space. There was barely enough room for two of us to stand. I had to slide past him to turn the water on warm. My skin that came into contact with his in that split second was on fire. He stood as far apart from me as physically possible. It was ridiculous. We were still holding hands. I just drew him closer to me, under the stream of water. He almost fell onto me. His shoulder was against my jaw, his upper half leaning solidly against me. Even with the water crashing down on us, I could hear his rapid breathing. I felt the sudden urge to touch him.

“Wonwoo-hyung,” he gasped when I stopped him from straightening himself up.

I reached for his backside, wrapping my arms around his waist just so that my hands grazed his skin. He jolted and I noticed for the first time how sensitive he was to touch. He reacted to every little sensation as if he was so completely aware of me.

“Mingyu-ya…” I murmured his name unknowingly.

I grunted when I pressed closer against him. He was hard. I felt him against my stomach and I knew then that it was excruciating for the both of us. Bringing my lips to his neck, I heard him inhale sharply. It urged me onwards, kissing and applying more pressure upon his skin until eventually, it left a mark. I pulled back to observe the gentle bruise and found myself pressing my lips onto his neck again. This time, I trailed downwards—to his collar, his shoulder—fixating on each part of him just enough to leave a string of marks. His lips only uttered my name.

“Wonwoo-hyung, ah—! Wonwoo-hyung!”

It only put me into a trance. I couldn’t stop. I kissed him until my lips felt warm and numb. And then once I grew tired, he surprised me. His grip on my shoulders loosened and he brought his arms around my neck, wrapping me into him so that he could place his lips on mine. It was numbing, but his lips moved skillfully against mine—almost teasing me.

“Mingyu—!” I tried to push him back but his hold on me was sturdy.

The droplets of water made is so easy for him to slip his tongue between my lips, and it was even easier for his lips to mold perfectly against mine. I could fully taste him. It wasn’t enough. The steam from the shower was making it harder to breathe. Suddenly, he broke contact and I groaned inwardly.

“Hyung,” he said and licked his lips once. “Let me do it for you this time—what you did for me.”

I was completely out of breath. He had rendered me speechless so I settled for a nod to approve of his suggestion. He gently moved my arms from around his waist and—

“Careful.” I held onto his arm just in time for him to not slip.

He seemed to pout and then backed me up against the shower wall in frustration. It was undeniably cute. But that was was exactly how he distracted me.

His tongue was around me. I could feel it—like sensations of hot and cold. He brought about sounds that I never knew I could make. They escaped through my lips as if he had ushered them out without me being able to stop him.

“Hyung,” he said and looked up at me with a glint in his clouded eyes. His lips curved into a sweet smile. It was agonizing to just see him like this. “I’ll make you feel good, okay?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You may have discovered that I have a particular liking towards shower scenes. ALKDAJWL AHAHAHAHA Please leave me your comments—they’re both inspirating and motivating.
> 
>  - Malt


	5. fünf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy. :)

It was like he was teasing me. The way he touched my skin was electric. When he was done, I could barely stand. He stood solidly under the shower, holding me up by the waist. His hands firmly gripped onto me and the contact set me ablaze. 

 

“Are you alright?” I heard him whisper into my ears. He turned to shut the water off and then wrapped his arms around me again. His chin rested on my shoulder as his body sank into me. I felt every inch of his skin against my own. It was this familiar warmth that brought me comfort and I could hear the beating of his heart clearly. He made no motion to move from this position and soon enough, I shuddered from the cold.

 

Mingyu pulled back immediately and pulled the towel from the rack. He folded it and patted the fabric against my skin, drying it inch by inch—so agonizingly slowly.

 

“I love…” He paused right after the two words left his lips. “Being able to do this with you.”

 

I scoffed and pulled the towel from his hands wrapping it around me. “Dry yourself and come,” I told him.

 

Mingyu was still obedient. What I demanded, he carried out. I told him to call Soonyoung for any shopping that needed to be done. I still feared my father would come after us. Mingyu spoke to Soonyoung in a way that was absolutely expected of him.

 

“Please, Mingyu-ya, call me Soonyoung.” It wasn’t the first time Soonyoung had to remind Mingyu. 

 

“Soonyoung-ssi…” Mingyu couldn’t break the habit of addressing him formally. I made a mental note in my mind to train him to forget his duties. That wasn’t the reason I brought him with me. Away from that house, I no longer needed Mingyu to serve me.

 

It was sometime in the middle of the night that I awoke to the emptiness beside me. Mingyu had left his place and I felt a surge of worry and fear wash over me. If he had gotten up and left to get water on his own, I would feel assured when he was within sight again, but if that wasn’t the case, I would have scoured the whole city looking for where he could be hiding and praying that it was not my father who found him first. 

 

I found Mingyu sitting in the kitchen--in complete and utter darkness. When I first called his name, there was no response and the thought that he might have fallen asleep like that occured to me. When I approached closer, I saw the brightness of his eyes reflecting the moonlight from outside. His cheeks were wet. I didn’t know how to respond. This was the first time I had ever seen Mingyu cry and I had absolutely no clue what the reason was. 

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him. “Are you hurt?”

 

He shook his head and blinked away the tears with a blank expression on his face. “I’m sorry,” he apologized suddenly. Those simple words bothered me greatly. He was like a puzzle I couldn’t solve. What must I do to make him forget his place? 

 

Lust did nothing to break his self-control. Even with desire, Mingyu only aimed to please. He always made my satisfaction his own. Sometimes, it even felt like he knew me better than I did myself. 

 

Aside from that thought, in this very moment I felt anger. I wanted to eliminate the very thing that caused Mingyu’s tears. But the first step in doing so required figuring out exactly what it was—and even if it was my father, so be it. 

 

“Who?” I asked.

 

Mingyu turned to me, not fully understanding the tone of the question. He tilted his head, blinking tiredly. 

 

“Am I useful to you, hyung?”

 

His question took me by surprise. For the first time, it felt as if I finally caught a glimpse of Mingyu’s deepest feelings.  _ What was I supposed to say? _ I hesitated—a feeling unfamiliar to me. It dawned on me that I feared his reaction to my response. 

 

“You’ve always been useful,” I told him. I knew that it would push him further behind the line of just someone whose labor was appreciated by a spoiled brat. I refused to stop there. “You’re more than useful.”

 

“It feels wrong.” 

 

That single sentence felt like a sword through my chest. I watched Mingyu carefully and saw the hurt on his face, conflict flashed through his eyes—he was in a greater pain that I couldn’t even fathom. “Mingyu…”

 

“There are things I want that I could never even dare to ask for. Still, it seems like it’s coming my way and I’m scared. Everything tells me that it’s wrong… but I… I want it so badly, hyung.”

 

He got me at the last word. It wasn’t clear to me what he had meant, but at this point, it didn’t matter. I hugged him tightly, feeling for the first time that it wasn’t just Mingyu who always protected me, but it was time I protected him too. He was someone who wouldn’t hesitate to get his hands dirty for me after all. His loyalty was unquestionable, but it had grown to become something that could only hurt him over the years.

 

“Is this hard for you?” I asked for his opinion—something I had neglected to take into account all this time.

 

“Yes.” He nodded and sobbed into my shoulders.

  
  


[extra]

  
  


“What is your name?” The dark-haired man questioned Mingyu with an intensity that could make a grown man cry. 

 

“Kim Mingyu.” The young boy replied and stood firmly as he knew was expected of him. 

 

“He’s around the same age as the boy,” the man said to his companion. “We’ll put him there.” 

 

Barefoot and wearing only a pair of worn out jeans, eight-year-old Mingyu arrived at the doorstep of his new home.

 

An elderly man dressed in a black tux with coattails opened the door and smiled at Mingyu. He wasn’t used to being smiled at—it felt nice. He brought Mingyu to the basement with a row of beds lined up and boys of similar age to his own busily completing chores. 

 

“Get dressed,” the old man told him and handed him a white dress shirt and pants. He then turned to address the other boys. “In ten minutes, line up and make your way upstairs.” 

 

“Sir?” Mingyu stooped, unsure of what to do.

 

“You too.” 

 

They lined up in order of age—the youngest at the very front. Mingyu didn’t know how long they waited, but it wasn’t very long. The old man told them all to hush and then two young boys descended down the staircase. They looked like brothers—one looked only slightly older than Mingyu and the other much younger. They followed a terrifying looking man with a stern expression on his face. 

 

The old man bowed his head, and Mingyu watched curiously. The boy next to him shuddered and grabbed his hands. Mingyu felt how small and fragile he was. 

 

“Stand straight!” The old man yelled at them and the little boy quickly let go of Mingyu’s hand. 

 

The two boys made their way down the row. One of them looked only a little bit older than Mingyu. He stopped at the young boy next to Mingyu and said a single word. “Father.” 

 

It happened so suddenly. The younger brother ran over and grabbed the hand of the little boy that his older brother had stopped in front of. 

 

“Bohyuk.” The man that the older boy had addressed as his father narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. 

 

The older boy was quick. He glanced at Mingyu and they made eye contact, before he took an indiscreet side step and stood right in front of Mingyu. “This one,” he said and pointed to Mingyu.

 

Their father sighed and nodded to the old man. He dismissed the others and asked for Mingyu and the other boy to remain. 

 

“Listen carefully,” the old man told Mingyu. “From today, you are the Young Master’s person. Whatever he asks of you, you must fulfill. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes,” Mingyu said, nodding as if he fully comprehended the situation. The younger boy followed him, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He didn’t look to be more than six years old. 

 

“You,” the boy that was now his Young Master called him over.

 

Mingyu looked at the old man. “Go,” he told Mingyu. Mingyu turned to thank the old man once more and trudged towards the pale-skinned boy.

 

“How old are you?” 

 

“Eight,” Mingyu responded without more words than necessary.

 

“I’m older than you by a year.” It was a statement used to remind Mingyu of his place. “What is your name?” 

 

“Kim Mingyu.”

 

“Alright, I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m slowly trying to keep this going, please bare with me. Thank you for all the lovely comments—your anticipation motivated me a lot. Please leave me more comments and feedback too! They’re greatly appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> -Malt


End file.
